Hickeys
by kataangweek
Summary: (Kataang - Oneshot) Katara wakes up with a purplish splotch on her neck. What will the Gaang think about this!


Hickeys

A/N: Katara, Aang, Zuko, Suki, Sokka and Toph are back on the road.

This takes place before Aang and Katara get married, so they're probably around 16-19.

I posted this on my tumblr as well. If you want to follow for lots of ATLA and LOTS of Kataang, click here.

* * *

When Katara woke up early that morning, a smile spread across her face, remembering the night before. She rolled over in the tent, placing the faintest whisper of a kiss on Aang's nose. He stirred, eyes fluttering open.

"Goodmorning sleepyhead." Just their heads poked out of the fluffy comforter they slept under.

"Hey." He began grinning, his mind also drifting to last nights events.

"Sleep well?" She asked, sitting up to stretch her arms. But Aang didn't respond. She turned back to look at him, worry flickering in her eyes. But he just stared at her neck. She placed her hands to it, feeling with her fingers.

"What's wrong?"

Aang swallowed hard. "Hickey."

Katara gasped, covering her entire neck with her hands. "Shit." She quickly froze water from her canteen on the wall and stared at her reflection, finding the purplish spot on her neck. "Shit!" She whisper screamed, scrambling to her feet.

"Shit, what do I do?" She asked frantically. Aang rose to his feet as well, searching around the small tent for anything to cover her neck.

"Scarf!" Aang's eyes widened, searching in his pack for a scarf. Katara sighed, relieved. Aang walked over and gently secured the scarf around her neck.

"There. They will never notice." Aang smiled, releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Katara exhaled as well, pulling the scarf snug around her neck. Aang let out a small laugh. Katara grinned, snickering as well. Then they both erupted in a fit of giggles, holding on to each other as they fell to the floor in laughter. It was such a stupid, awkward situation.

"You guys okay in there?" Sokka poked his head into their tent to find them on the floor, laughing their heads off. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Sokka." Aang cackled.

"C'mon, guys. You can tell me."

"Trust me," Katara assured in between chuckles. "You don't want to know."

Sokka shook his head a few times before leaving the tent.

Katara wiped a tear from her eye. "Well, we might as well go out for breakfast."

"Might as well." Aang smiled, pulling a shirt over his bear chest. Katara slipped on her tunic, and they walked out, hand in hand.

"Ugh, finally, you're up." Toph sighed.

"We've been waiting quite awhile." Zuko mumbled.

"It's alright, you guys. It's still early." Suki smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Suki." Aang stressed.

"Alright, losers. Breakfast is ready." Sokka interrupted. He set out berries for all of them, opening the canteen of milk and pouring it over them. They were each given pieces of bread and before anyone could thank him, they began eating. It wasn't easy on the road, and sometimes after a fight they were too tired to eat dinner, like the night before. They were all starving, and all that was heard for many minutes was the gobbling of food. It was Zuko who first spoke.

"Ugh, It is so hot!" He wiped beads of sweat from his forehead. "Katara, why in the world are you wearing a scarf?"

Her eyes widened, opening her mouth to speak. She turned to Aang, unable to form words.

"Here, let me help you with that." Zuko said, reaching across the table to pull at Katara's scarf.

"No!" Aang and Katara both shouted, arms flailing after the scarf that was now balled in Zuko's hand. Their voices faded as the group sat there in silence, staring at Katara's neck. Their eyes went from Aang to Katara like they were watching a tennis match. Their jaws dropped to their knees as heat rose to both Aang and Katara's faces. They scrambled in their heads for some sort of excuse, but no words came out of their slightly ajar mouths. Toph said there, very confused.

"What? What's going on?"

Silence.

"Why is no one talking?" Toph said carefully.

Suki was the only person who could speak. "You don't want to know."

Toph raised her arms and let them fall to her sides. "Why am I always kept in the dark about the good stuff?!"


End file.
